Most automobiles manufactured today use a fuel injection system to distribute fuel into the engine's cylinders. These fuel injection systems include wiring harnesses which transmit electrical control signals to the fuel injectors. The wiring harnesses are located in the engine compartment of the automobile and are thus exposed to heat, water, dirt and other contaminants. The wiring harness is also subject to engine vibration as well as stress due to acceleration and deceleration of the vehicle. These forces threaten the integrity of the connections between the wires and the fuel injectors. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a cover which will protect the wiring harness from the conditions in the engine compartment and reduce the strains which are placed on the wiring harness connections.
To reduce movement of the wiring harness, the cover is preferably secured to a panel or component of the vehicle. Further, the cover is preferably detachable for repairing or servicing the fuel injectors or other vehicle components. Existing mounting systems use a locking structure which requires a special tool to release the lock mechanism. This tool can be difficult to operate in the confined spaces of the engine compartment. Repeated use of the release tool may damage the lock mechanism and reduce its locking effectiveness. If multiple lock mechanisms are used, removal becomes more difficult, requiring the locating of all lock mechanisms and properly releasing each lock mechanism with the tool.